User talk:Amnestyyy
Hi, Amnestyyy, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:43, September 10, 2011 TLR's messge Yo, Nes. Just letting you know I'm done with the new mission format. Hurray! :D [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'The Loyal Recruit']] (Talk to meh.) 09:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Section names are for noobs Heya, Nes. About the template/image stuff: I'm not good at it, I'd suggest you ask Vatsa. :D PS. I'm really glad you requested an adoption. :D EDIT: I'm not good at creating the templates, but I'll add them to the pages if someone creates them. I don't take the pics via the games, I Gyazo them from Youtube. :D I don't really remember, but I think I only played Hitman: Contracts and Blood Money. And about the images, I'll be able to get 'em. :D But I don't really know about the high-quality. RE:Welcome I plan on staying and contributing as best I can :) I would also say that this wiki qualifies for adoption even though one admin was on at the beginning of the month and I would recommend that you put in a request :) Romcombo(Talk) 16:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : As of right now, someone needs to see if one of the staff will lower the protection on the pages so we can edit them.... Romcombo(Talk) 16:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I can talk to JoePlay later and see if he can at least lower the protection. The admins here have certainly neglected the wiki. Romcombo(Talk) 16:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Progress Report! Alrighty... progress report time: 1. Added the new weapons user box to every weapon. Every. Single. Damn. One. I am so ready to stab my eyes out from staring at code, and I have no doubt that I'll dream of infoboxes tonight.... 2. Most of the weapons still need either images or information, I really can't get that information seeing as I don't have any of the games :/ And on a sidenote: all the images within the infoboxes are set to 300px, just so that we have a uniform picture size. 3. Also, there are some weapons like the Sedative Syringe and Katana that I added the weapon infobox to, even though there aren't guns. Is that alright? 4. Then, there pages like Bomb, Air Rifle, Anaesthetic, Bolt Gun and Meat Hook, that are weapons- but more general, so I didn't add the infobox there. If you want them to have the box, regarless, I can always just add it. 5. The guns AMT Hardballer and Silverballer are the same, just that the AMT only appeared in the first game and then was renamed the Silverballer for all of the follwing ones. However, both names appear in the weapons category of all 4 games. Somehow, they need to Silverballers needs to be removed from the Codename 47:weapons page and the AMT needs to be removed from the Silent Assassin, Contracts, and Blood Money:weapon pages... 6. Actually, overall: the category pages, especially those for the weapons in each game, need to be revamped. There's so much redundancy and missing information there that I want to cry :/ 7. I was considering making a melee weapon infobox.. what do you think? Eugh, okay. I think that's it.... Talk to you soon Nesty ;) [[User:SubtlePen|'SubtlePen']] The Pen is Mightier 14:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit... cleaned up the Weapons Categories and added a Melee Weapons Category ^^ [[User:SubtlePen|'SubtlePen']] The Pen is Mightier 17:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should bring this to your attention. Here are two duplicate pages on the wiki 1 and 2 (maybe try adding them together or something) but I didn't want to touch them without your consent. I have also noticed that a lot of the character pages are actually walkthroughs or snippets of walkthroughs, and I have seen a few duplicate sentences through some (more then some) pages. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, Heard you could use some help! Heya there Nesty, thought I'd drop by and lend you my help if needed. I should warn you though, my work on ALL wikis will be greatly reduced for a while, but I'll do what I can, just let me know what you need. Anyways how are things comming along? And I just noticed that you have been looking for help with Templates, I'm not exactly the best at them, but I do know what I'm doing with them, so if you need any help with them, just let me know. Also, I just made all the neccessary pages for Userboxes to work, so they're now up and running, you just have to make some userboxes, and then you can turn them into Templates to easily distribute them. PS: It's Erudito here, just in case you can't see my signiture (Because it's black) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole 08:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 1 Thundergamer Hi Nesty This is Thundergamer the Burecaust of this wiki.I would like to say that i would like you to consult with me before you do big changes like remowing walkthrougs of missions or asking for leadership.I dont like you saying this wiki is andoned since i was practicaly alone on it. Thundergamer 18:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) But the truth is this wiki is abandoned, Thunder. Of the small amount of pages I've edited here all have been in awful shape and Nesty has been bringing this wiki back to life. Nesty has made over 420 edits in a little over a month and has completely revitalized the entire wiki with new ideas and building the community. Besides your minor edits like the inclusion of a blog post about Absolution yesterday so you can maintain Bureaucrat rights by saying your editing, you haven't edited since August, and before that, June. For all of her consistent hard work and contributions I think it's only fair she is given Admin and Bureaucrat rights, and you have no right to be mad at her for fixing up the wiki you left to collapse on its own. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 11:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You have been absent for several months. Without anyone paying attention to this wiki, it was abandoned. And nobody has to consult anything with anyone; a wiki is a free database, free for everyone to edit. There's is no person giving the green light on an edit you want to make, you just do it. The same thing applies to asking for leadership; if you would have been here and actually made this wiki a better place, she would not have needed to request bureaucrat'''ship in the first place. And suddenly returning to the wiki, making minor and poor edits (like this one, where you add some pointless coding to the top of the page for no reason) is simply a cowardly move; you just don't want to lose "leadership" of the wiki. Nesty is my apprentice on another wiki, and a remarkable editor whose English is amazing. You know that you haven't contributed anything useful to the wiki for several months, while Nesty has. If you care about what is best for the wiki, I suggest you give Nesty bureaucrat rights. -- Master Sima Yi 12:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Nesty just wanted to let you know i gave admin/sysop rights to you because of yoyrs editing and contributing to wiki.And please dont fail me as other admins did.Thundergamer 11:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :"fail me as other admins did"? Mate, you stay absent for several months, thus failing this wiki. How can you even dare to pick up the attitude to criticize someone else if they do the same thing? By the way, a period is usually followed by a space... -- Master Sima Yi 12:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Issues Ok Nesty I dont know what is it with you and your group of minions.I mean only thing you have managed to do when i got back is argue with me.We are here for the same cause and that is to make this wiki a better place because we love Hitman series.And the only one that got insulted here was me.There is not so much speculation as you say and there were certanly some good images on this wiki.Also i said you should ask for permision only for biger things like remowing walkthrougs.And dont be rude as i am not.Thundergamer 11:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 1 Explanation Hi Nesty wanted to ask you what is rte junk?Thundergamer178 08:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for explanation.Thundergamer 08:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Nesty please dont revert page SWAT to its outdated form.Thundergamer 09:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well i would use it it is just that i dont manage good in source.Thundergamer 13:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nesty i would like to consult with you if it was ok if i rename page hostage to Human Shield.Thundergamer 13:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Amnestyyy!! I just quickly wanted to say that I hope you get the Bureaucrat rights of this wiki as you deserve them for your leadership qualities and kindess towards the community. You also seem to be a really good editor, and I was hoping maybe you could tell me how I could improve my editing, because I know I'm not great, but I try my best and really like this wiki. Anyways, good luck in your attempt to get the wiki back! Thank you Amnestyyy, BigThunder 13:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 Power Abuse No I dont think it is caled power abuse when somebody is hate talking about you.Thundergamer178 18:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It wasnt a treat.Thundergamer 18:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Some Explaining Hi Nesty. Thanks for your explaination. I actually have got a bit of the picture when Nostalgia AC told about it in my talk page. Having been inactive for months, I don't know the current situation here until I saw his comment. I am really amazed by your efforts and contributions in just a month, and I think that it might be better if you are promoted to Bureaucrat. I have also read the your blog ("Discussion Time"), where many users commented about ThunderGamer. But, honestly, I don't want to be enemy of anyone, which is why I don't comment there. Well anyway, it's nice to have you here. Thank you. Alex007X 12:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Absence Nesty just want to say that I will be inactive for 1 to 2 weeks since I am grounded.I will stil try to edit during that time when possible.Thundergamer 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Nesty, just dropping you a message in case I am not on the IRC today (or until later). I have created a sandbox with "proposed" areas I can begin to work on for now. I realise their is some repetition in the voice actors names but that's for my benefit to remind me to properly allocated them to each game. There is also a mainpage development section that I would like to get you opinion and ideas on. It's just a idea at the moment, I would need AnimusRadiation's help with one tiny bit though and may not be feasible until much later but still I'd like to brainstorm a bit if that's okay. Also, there is an additional image I want to show you but I'd rather upload it when you are on the wiki before any anon can copy it or mess with it. Anyways, the link to my sandbox is here so venture forth at your own leisure. Also, congratulations of getting the bureaucrat position. You deserved it and I look forward to working with you. :D -- ► ''Kaloneous'' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nesty, new templates added to the sandbox if you want to take a look. Also, I will add more during the week so if you have any ideas let me know. I will also get in touch with AR if you think I have the all clear to rework (test out) the mainpage to a different one. Link to the sandbox is here. Anyways, let me know what you think. -- ► ''Kaloneous'' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Userbox hehe. Just a fun little userbox I made for you. [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 14:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Here is a vandal worthy of a brief break from the wiki for putting profanity in an article and for deleting content. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs etc Hey. I was thought I'd register and try and help out. Though to be honest I'm not quite sure what the end goal is for most of the pages. Like the mission pages for example, I've noticed a user, whose name escapes me, going through and removing all the walkthrough information, which seems counter productive. Would it be worthwhile making pages like this one and linking to them in a "see also" section rather than just consigning them all to the edit history? I suppose really I'm asking what the finish product is going to be and how can I help. Agent452 21:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, realised I hadn't given this a title. Yeah, the name sounds about right, probably should've checked myself. That there are walkthrough articles being created was pretty much what I was suggesting although would it be worth it making them subpages of the mission article rather than articles in their own right or does it make no difference either way? :As for what a final article would look like I have a few ideas that I could try, it's just finding the right article to work on to begin with. As a rough idea of what I'd probably be working towards how does my edit the other day to Contracts' plot section look? There's a few minor edits I'm going to do to it after this (I keep forgetting then remembering that the lawyer is called Andrei rather than Andrew as someone had before) but that's a pretty decent idea of the sort of stuff I'd probably end up writing. Agent452 23:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 1 Hi Nesty even through i am demoted i would appreaciate if you could send me list of your ideas for improving this wiki since i am very interested to see it.Thundergamer 07:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey, Nesty! I found your first vandal adding unnecessary and inappropriate categories to a category page, twice. What a special day this must be, XD but in all seriousness check it out. - [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 01:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hey Nesty, I was going through the wiki and noticed that the Stub, Deletion etc. Templates were looking a little on the cheap side, so I'm here to offer my help with it (If you would like), as well as this, I can also fix up some of the other templates and make yet more. At the moment, I'm in the process ofmaking an absence template, if you're interested in any of my work, you can find it all on my Sandbox. Anyway, that's all :) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 10:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I need a favour, I made userboxes and the templates, you can check them here for games cleared, but I made two unnecessary ones, and was wondering if you could please delete them. The two pages are: Template:UserCodename47PS3 Template:UserCodename47Xbox Thanks in advance :) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 10:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Caught One! Hey, Nesty. I caught one red handed . Make sure he stays quiet... Happy hunting [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 10:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well it's a pleasure to Be Working with you 195023-hmb_agent47_vegas_super.jpg|Me (Agent 77) Agent 77 18:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Nesty, there is a that edited the ICA page. Alex007X[Talk Page] 09:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Another "vandal", but this is one is a little bit complicated. During 07:35 till 11:54 December 20, 2011, he edited many countless pages in just a day, adding a huge collection of pictures. But, well, he changed after this. His edits after that blog only consist of adding or removing dots (and sometimes, commas). The list of those edits are so extensive, but take a look at this, this, and this. If I could say something, I would say that it's against the badge-hunting policy, however, given that he also helped by adding a lot of images, I would leave the final decision to you, Nesty. Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Image naming policy Hi Nesty, I would like to ask you, what should be done in case a picture(s) is uploaded with improper name (per the image naming policy? I have listed them here. Thanks before Alex007X[Talk Page] 16:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I found some more of the pictures with improper name. Hope it helps. Alex007X[Talk Page] 16:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *Media:3046.full.jpg *Media:2011-06-03_00007.jpg *Media:2011-06-14_00004.jpg *Media:2011-06-28_00004.jpg *Media:2011-10-28_00001.jpg I don't know if this counts, since it's DoubleMatt1's personal picture (it is his avatar and featured in his user page). *Media:2011-11-07_00003.jpg *Media:ImagesCAPOUW3Q.jpg *Media:ImagesCAK75Y5G.jpg *Media:ImagesCA07QMIL.jpg *Media:Era004.jpg hi i would to sign up for the photo portion of jorvski thingy thanks please replyIreland the great 01:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nesty Hey, TLR here. First of all, I'd like to wish you a happy new year! (A bit late, eh?) And second of all, I've been having some problems with my PC, followed by the new year insanities and I've had a hard time getting it fixed. (Haven't fixed it even now) and I'm just on this PC for a few hours. I will ask for permission to use it more frequently though. Despite all of this, I will not deny, that I have been rather irresponsible with the wiki, considering I was a rollback and had a duty on the wiki. I am not going to ask you to give my rights back, because what you did can be justified and was fair, and if you gave the back I still wouldn't put them to good use just yet, but I wish to note, that I have at least tried to develop a better, lot less immature personality in my absence, and I do wish to have another go at being a staff member, but only time will show if I have really changed :) EDIT: Congratulations on your istrutorriship [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 17:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you as well, TLR. Thanks for the congratulations! Anyway: You can get your rollback back after you have proven yourself. I'm not holding a grudge or anything, it was just the right thing to do. I assume you have already checked out Jorrvaskr. If not, have a look at it.. It is our last-ditch effort to help the wiki back to its feet. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Events Project Hey Nesty I just wanted to let you know that I have finished the Bloody Events Project from the Jorrvaskr project page. I've completed the rest of the articles using the format that I used for the first few ones which you've looked over and approved, so I believe it should be okay but if you have any comments feel free to leave 'em here or on the project page. I've also updated the progress on the event's project on Jorrvaskr, striking all of the articles. Thanks, [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk. 01:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog creation Hi Nesty, I just thought I'd run this by you before doing it but anyways I have been thinking about creating a detailed blog about Absolution and the various fallouts that have occurred. For the last while I have been researching the various voice actors and development team members and I have noticed (from various forums etc) that there has been a major change in the game vision. The most well known would be David Bateson and Vivienne McKee being dropped but I have also noticed that certain members of the development team who have been with the series since the beginning, have now left and most under unfavourable circumstances. For example Barbara Bernad left due to the ongoing push by the new producers to make the game more graphically combat orientated towards violence (much like Kane and Lynch). Of course, these sources I gained the info from are forums so the info in question could be considered weak but this "situation" is further backed up by Morten Iversen backing out of the game development/writing (simply being credited for the original hitman concept now) and there are other game developers that have left/been replaced. The blog would be slanted towards the negative when compared to the other games but I understand if you want me to hold off on making it until more game details are announced (or not at all). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you wish to write that blog, go ahead. I'm not some tyranical dictator who prevents free speech, Kal ;) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nesty This will be my last day at the Wiki, I found out that all my edit's were worthless...and that I have been of no Use to this Wiki please Nesty consider this as a Permenet "Good Bye" ..... Agent 77 13:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sincerely Your's, Agent 77 No edits are useless. Reverted edits can be learned from, and I'm sure not all of your edits have been undone. However, if you really wish to leave us, then I will not stop you, though it's sad to lose an enthousiastic contributor. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hi Nesty just wanted to ask you if you could unlock my Userpage. Also to let you know that i unlocked my blog post containing Absolution game footage so if you could tell it to everybody else it would be great.Sorry if I spelled something wrong.Thundergamer 10:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hi Nesty. I am sorry, but could you please delete this page? I intended to archive my talk page, but ended up creating another page. Sorry for the trouble. Alex007X[Talk Page] 11:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion & Mission Talk Thanks for your help, Nesty. By the way, regarding my talk in Jorrvaskr talk page, I just didn't know who to ask regarding that (actually, I thought it would be community discussion). But, thinking back, maybe I posted it hastely. Not all missions are that different anyway, so I will undo my edit. As you suggested, I will confer to you (or the community via IRC) should there be another matter I need to discuss. Thanks. Alex007X[Talk Page] 11:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Jorrvaskr I would love to help, but I will probably me very inactive for the time being. I haven't even been on my own wiki's recently :( Sorry, Romcombo(Talk) 01:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Stub Hi Nesty just wanted to ask why is Human Shield page categoraised as stub.and also why is Sharks page cateroaised as Gameplay.Thundergamer 11:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Another Favor Hi Nesty could you remove my blog post Why I was absent from wiki?Thundergamer 18:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hi Nesty, I have added the Templates for the welcome message, the two warning messages, a ban, sourceless, absents and conjecture. Let me know if there are any problems with them. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 08:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) New Project Idea Hi Nesty, I was wondering if we could discuss this via your talkpage since I can't get on the IRC these days due to time constraints but I will get back to you about the image thing in a while (I'm going for Maynard John as the image if possible). Anyways, what I want to discuss is that I have all '''the ingame inventory images for all weapons, upgrades, poisons/miscellaneous items and characters from the hitman series. These images are taken from the "World of Hitman" boxset's game guide released by IO Interactive in 2008 (surprisingly I didn't notice them before as some of the images are also used in several chinese and polish and german websites). These are the official and good quality renders and using them in the pages as the main image would keep consistency between the articles (though I think we need new infoboxes too for them). The problem is that there are too many for me to upload and attach myself and in truth I am still trying to sort them all in game categories. I have a huge amount of character, screenshots and weapon upgrade images to sort through too and I will discuss that with you when I have it done. In total there are a couple of hundred images.... (over 350 (collective images) and counting at the moment, phew). So I was thinking, could we make a community blog similar or alongside Jorrvaskr that would contain Galleries of the images and when people want to use them they need only go there and check for the image. Also as there are so many I was thinking it would be a good idea to look for volunteer individuals/teams to revamp/create these articles once the format and structure has been set. It would take me a few days to upload them all but let me know what you think. -- ► ''Kaloneous'' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nesty, sorry to be annoying but could make that Jorrasker/image page and link it to the main Jorrasker page. I can't remember how to actual write it out so it remains linked to the main page. Anyways, I am going to upload the weapons images now since there are three of us working on it at the moment. -- ► ''Kaloneous'' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Nesty, I will have the images up in the next 2 hours. -- ► ''Kaloneous'' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 15:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Nesty I would like if you could delete redirect page called Malcolm Sturrock.Thundergamer 18:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Because he doesnt have a page with his name spelled right(redirect page wont alow me to change the name).Thundergamer 17:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Hi Nesty. I am here to tell you that I have found 2 links with redirect that have gone unnoticed for months: * Hitman Absolution (missing a colon) in the "Games" navigation bar. * Jorrvaskr (missing Hitman wiki: prefix) in the Community Messages. And, if possible, could you please unprotect White void page? I want to add an image, but found it was protected. Thank you in advance, Nes. Alex007X[Talk Page] 09:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Andrei Puscus. Hi Nes! I came here to discuss about the Andrei Puscus. page (notice the dot at the end). For some reasons, everytime I tried to move it, it would result in error (This page has been locked to prevent editing. and Error: could not submit form). Kal, the creator of the page, even said that he has the same problem (he mention it here). By the way, when I typed '''Andrei Puscus without dot at the end, it will redirect me to the List of characters in the Hitman series. I don't know why, so, I decided to ask for your help. Thanks in advance, Nesty. Alex007X[Talk Page] 04:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Also the same thing was happening with the Charlie Sidjan page and I only made the new page work by fitting a different "l" into it. See here-> Charłie Sidjan. Once these are fixed could we scrap the redirects to the list of characters page because ultimately I think we should have all the characters up with there own pages soon. Thanks Nesty. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 05:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New Navigation Bar I was wondering if we could turn on the new extended navigation bar. I personally feel that it cleans up the top of wiki and it would also allow every game to have a dropdown bar. (Example Dead Island Wiki) I feel that this wiki is moving in a better direction now. I hope the community can continue to support it. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 06:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC)